flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Fey Valley and the Monks of Merolius
The group takes the children through NewTown and into uncharted areas of the mountains. One night, Tarthurac is engulfed in green flames while he sleeps but he isn’t harmed. He wakes up and performs a summoning ritual that summons a large warg for him to ride. He and Blazej climb on it and enter the valley with the rest of the group. The group are chased through the woods by a pack of hound-like creatures and are separated. Tarthurac puts the children on his Warg, Kalwain, and stays back to fight the hound-like creatures, but at the last second they leave. The group enters Nypine’s village and find out that children have been disappearing a lot, but the village is unable to do anything about it. The group finds a giant skull outside of town that looks like someone used to live under a long time ago. But there is nothing to see there now. The group is then attacked by the spirits of lost children who want to be brought back to their resting place. Nypine and Artemis identify them as beings that will die if they are brought back to their resting place but they will drag down anyone they can bring with them. Tarthurac agrees to take them and as he is about to sink into the ground he uses misty step and teleports out of their grasp as they fade away. The group enters the village above Nypine’s village where the giants and gnomes live together in peace. Tarthurac talks with the giant/gnome council and Tarthurac manages to convince the giants to reward them for their efforts in saving the children. Tarthurac hears talk of bird men who live in a city atop the mountain who make weapons unparalleled by other races in the area. Tarthurac likes the sound of this and wants to visit the top of the mountain. On the way the group decide to visit the verana sanctuary Yao grew up in, but was kickd out of for excessive drinking. Inside Kele, Adexia and Helena meet Yao’s two mentors, Master Kokanai the black Verana, and Master Sohate the Tortle. Master Sohate is very slow but pretty nice and offers to let Kele and Adexia stay and learn the sanctuary’s monk ways. Yao and master Kokanai meet eyes as Yao is about to enter the sanctuary again after his exile. Master Kokanai sees he is sober and gives him a small bow of respect but one that says he is still not welcome inside the sanctuary. The main group reaches the Aarakocra city and meet a blue Aarakocra with a prosthetic beak, who says he is a weapons inventor and artificer. He welcomes them to the city and lets them stay at his mansion. Tarthurac commissions him to make a ranged weapon for him and the Aarakocra named Icarus, or Ikki for short, agrees and travels down the mountain with them. But near the bottom Kele and Adexia leave the group to take Master Sohate up on his offer to train them and let them live in the sanctuary. On their treck home, the party travels through an abandoned village now long frozen over, and they all head home. However, as they rested in NewTown, a carpenter came up to Selena and told her his Name was Dartak, and that he was possessing the carpenter from his home inside Tarthurac. He said he needed her help to get a new body that had to be draconic, and if she helped him he would agree to serve her for one year. Selena agreed and he said to use the code word _____ when she was around Tarthurac and he would possess someone else and he could talk to her that way. He also mentioned that to keep his secret, everyone he possessed had to die, and with that the carpenter walked off a cliff.